The Transition
by Jory Bosnich
Summary: Prince Wu has decided to abdicate the throne in favour of a democracy. Many questions surround the future of the Earth Kingdom, and forces inside the nation and out will try to decide its fate. Legend of Korra continuation fic. Will make casual references to Turf Wars, but as that series is unfinished, I won't reference its plot explicitly


**A/N:** I am rewriting this story. I only had two chapters released of the original, which makes it relatively easy to uproot everything and start over. The basic idea is the same, but hopefully it is a little less cringey than before. Will I be more frequent in updating this time? It is hard to say, but I will try haha.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Conundrum**  
So much had changed since Aang's time. Something which Korra was acutely aware of. Her time as Avatar had seen the spirit portals being opened, and a new one forming in the middle of Republic City. It had also seen the world's political landscape alter drastically. The Northern and Southern Water Tribes were separate countries, the United Republic was the world's first democracy, and the Earth Kingdom's monarchy was no more. The Air Nomads, once resigned to the world's collective memory were also back, linked to the re-opening of the spirit portals. Of course, such events came at great personal cost, and Korra had to fight, and struggle to do what she thought was right. And now, this was the next step. All of these complex thoughts were circling her head as she packed her bags, preparing to travel to the Fire Nation for a summit. She was excited. After all, she had never been to the Fire Nation. Well, she almost did, but was attacked in the middle of the ocean. Of course, the travel was secondary. She wanted to help the Earth Kingdom, something that was cruelly denied to her after she was poisoned.

The suitcase didn't contain too much, after all, she wouldn't be there for long. Just some spare sets of clothes, including some formal wear that she might need if she and Asami were to go somewhere nice. She folded the skirt and ran her hands down the fabric and across the fur that lined the bottom. It was a beautiful dress, but it harboured some bad memories. Yet, it harboured some good memories, such as seeing Jinora getting her airbending tattoos. The first airbending master in a generation. It was certainly a proud moment. In a way, she felt like she had to experience more positive moments whilst she wore it, as though the memories themselves became sewn into the fabric.

A knock on the door pulled Korra out of her trance, she turned her head and looked at the door, "Come in" she said. The door slid open and Korra smiled upon seeing Asami in the doorway.

She had returned from her vacation in the spirit world with Asami around two months ago, and had already had fun breaking the news about the relationship to her close friends. Tenzin wasn't good with discussing relationships of any form and didn't really want to talk about it, Bolin couldn't care less that Korra and Asami were both women, he was just happy for the both of them and Mako, despite obviously getting flustered about the situation gave his blessing, and said that he was happy for the both of them. However, problems with the Spirit World and rebuilding Republic City kept Korra busy, and away from Asami, which wasn't ideal, but was to be expected.

"Are you ready yet?" Asami asked.  
"Not yet" Korra replied, scratching her head. Asami crossed her arms and smirked,  
"I'm actually ready before you for once"  
"Well, there is a first time for everything"

Asami walked up to Korra and wrapped her arms around her from behind, "Are you excited about helping fix up the Earth Kingdom?"  
Korra, who had stopped what she was doing placed her hands on Asami's arms, "Of course, and are you excited about getting contracts in the Fire Nation?"  
"Of course. The Fire Nation is the one place that Future Industries hasn't quite broken into"  
Korra leaned back and rested the back of her head on Asami's chest, "Oh? What are you going to sell to the Fire Nation?"  
Asami looked up at the roof and thought for a second, "Well, they are interested in my hummingbird mechs,"  
"Oh? Why is that?"  
"I don't know, but maybe it will be the beginning of a closer relationship between Future Industries and the Fire Nation,"  
Korra turned around and draped her arms over Asami's shoulders, "That's great, I am so happy for you"  
Asami's blushed slightly and she smiled, "Thank you,"  
"You know, this isn't really helping you pack" she continued.  
"Oh? So you want to stop?" Korra replied slyly  
"Hang on, let's not get too hasty" Asami responded as she placed her hands on Korra's waist. The two leaned in for a kiss, but were interrupted by somebody clearing their throat in the doorway. Korra looked over at her new guest irritably, "What is it Tenzin?"  
"The airship is ready to leave" he replied nervously. He wasn't expecting to walk in on Korra and Asami like that.  
"You just love to suck the fun out of everything don't you?" Korra retorted.  
"Just hurry up" Tenzin responded, flustered, "You'll have plenty of time to do... Whatever it is you do on the ship," He sulked out of the room much to the amusement of Korra and Asami who both laughed at him. After he had gone they looked into each other's eyes and shared a kiss before leaving the room, hand in hand.

Just outside was President Raiko, talking to his campaign manager, palm to his forehead, "So now I have a third opponent? As if Zhu Li wasn't enough?"  
His manager tried to laugh it off, but the gravity of the situation was clearly evident. Raiko was unpopular. Zhu Li was extremely popular, and to top it all off, here was a third contender,  
"Who is he?"  
"Chen Yi-wei, from Yu Dao. He claims to be a 'reformed Equalist'. He used to be a part of the movement, but has renounced his old ways,"  
"You cannot be serious?" Raiko replied, dumbfounded,  
"Oh, I am very serious. He has a pretty sizeable non-bender fan-base,"  
Raiko buried his face into his hands, the situation seemed hopeless. His manager put a hand to his shoulder, trying to reassure him, "Look, this meeting, and what comes after it, are incredibly important. If you handle this right, then people will see you as a strong, effective leader. Especially those of an Earth Kingdom background,"  
Raiko put a hand to his chin, "Hmm, you're probably right. Okay, lets run with that angle."  
"Mr President," said a voice from behind him. He turned around and saw Korra and Asami. He didn't seem particularly pleased to see them, although they weren't exactly pleased to see him either,  
"Korra, Asami. I trust that you are well," he said flatly, before returning to talk to his manager.

Korra scowled, and Asami frowned, "Gee, I wonder why he's losing the polls," Korra muttered sarcastically, to which Asami rolled her eyes and smirked, "I hope Zhu Li wins,"  
"Me too," Korra replied.

On the bridge of the airship sat both Mako and Bolin. This trip was an uncanny mirror of a few years ago when Bolin convinced Mako to go with him to Ba Sing Se. Mako originally didn't want to go to the Fire Nation, however, Bolin convinced him by saying that they might run into their grandparents on their mother's side.  
Bolin darted his head from side, "Where is everybody? We're leaving soon,"  
"Prince Wu has gone to the bathroom. Everybody else is still on the island" Mako replied.  
"Oh. Korra and Asami looking to get some alone time before we leave" Bolin responded cheekily. Mako cleared his throat and let out a slightly dignified,

"Probably."

"Speaking of relationships, how are you and Opal doing?" asked Mako, changing the subject.  
"Oh Opal, so sweet... So... lovely..."  
"Uh, bro?"  
"Huh, what?"  
"How are you two doing?" Mako asked again, adding emphasis onto every word so that Bolin could hear it.  
"Oh, yeah, good! I don't mean to brag but she was pretty impressed at my job officiating Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding" Bolin replied smugly with his hands on the back of his head.  
"Where is she now?" Mako inquired  
"She's doing important Air Nation stuff in the Earth Kingdom" Bolin responded.

The conversation was broken when they saw President Raiko make his way onto the ship along with his campaign manager, he turned his nose up a little and wandered off to another part of the ship.

"I really don't like him," Mako said snarkily,  
"Really don't like whom?" Tenzin asked, walking onto the ship,  
"President Raiko. He was always an ass, but this election has tipped him over the edge,"  
Tenzin sighed and scratched his head, "I will admit that lately he's been—difficult, but he is still the President of the United Republic, and we need him if we are going to help the Earth Kingdom,"  
Mako nodded, "Speaking of the Earth Kingdom, what are you having the airbenders do?"  
Tenzin stroked his beard, "Well, there are still Earth Empire holdouts scattered across the Kingdom, the Air Nation is helping clean things up. Fortunately they are merely stragglers, and easy to deal with,"  
Mako leaned forward and put a hand to his chin, "This all sounds familiar. Just replace 'Earth Empire' with 'Red Lotus',"  
Tenzin sighed, "I agree. We didn't do things right last time and now we're right back where we started,"

Bolin's eyes dashed from Tenzin to Mako,  
"Hey uh, Tenzin, have you seen Korra?".  
"She's uhm, with Asami" Tenzin mumbled,  
"Oh, those two lovebirds. Thought so." Bolin replied with a grin to which Tenzin wandered off.

"Ah, it is so good to be able to go to the bathroom alone!" Prince Wu said with glee as he walked into the room.  
"Why do you say that every time you go?" Mako asked with a confused expression.  
"What? Aren't you proud of me?" Wu asked with a pathetic whimper. Mako buried his face into his hands and sighed. Wu chuckled and sat next to Mako. He patted him on the shoulder and smiled, "How are you enjoying being back at work?"  
Mako removed his face from his hands and smiled, "Yeah, I really missed serving Republic City, so it's good to be back. It also helps that I have a pretty good partner,"  
Bolin grinned widely, "Happy to be of service,"

Korra and Asami were next to board, and did so hand in hand.  
"Is that everyone?" asked the captain of the airship over the intercom. Asami held in a button on said intercom and confirmed that everybody was on board. The ramp receded into the airship and the giant vehicle took flight towards the Fire Nation.

* * *

"Hnnnnnng! Hnnnnnnng!"  
A young woman held her arms out in front of her, fists clenched. Her face was flushed red and she looked like she was about to burst a blood vessel. She finally relaxed and collapsed onto the wooden floor. Sprawled out and breathing heavily. The other woman in the room, who was roughly the same age was sitting at a desk, writing something down. She sighed and scratched her head.  
"You done Shao Jun?" she asked deadpan.  
"Pft, of course not!" Shao Jun replied before acrobatically standing up again.  
"Hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng! Hnnnnnnnnnng! Grrrrrrrrr! Arrrrrrrrgh!"  
Shao Jun's constant loudness was really grating for the other woman who was becoming increasingly irritated. She slammed her desk with her palms and stood up,  
"Shut up! There is no such thing as woodbending! Stop trying!"  
"Oh come on Shenhua! Have some faith in me!"  
Shenhua rubbed her temples in frustration and groaned. She pressed her forehead to Shao Jun's and poked her chest with every word to add emphasis, "We have been in this prison together for three years, you have been trying to bend these wooden bars the entire time. With no success. Not even a tiny splinter. Accept that it is never going to happen. Accept that there is no such thing as woodbending!"  
"Way to crush my hopes and dreams Shenhua."

Shenhua sighed and returned to her desk. She rested her elbow on it and cupped the side of her head with her hand, "I know how much you like to eavesdrop on the guards. Any news from the outside?"  
Shao Jun scratched her head and rested against the wooden wall of the cell, "Not really, the last big piece of news was Kuvira's surrender."  
"Hm, that was a few months ago. It seems as though we still won't be released"  
Shao Jun sighed and slid down the side of the wall until she was sitting, "Why would they? Kuvira, mad dictator said that we were 'dangerous', and that we were no better than Zaheer"  
Shenhua laughed and slouched in her chair, "I may like Zaheer for taking initiative, but that's where the admiration ends"  
"Oh, I am aware, but Kuvira and the other world leaders aren't. As far as they're concerned we are _dangerous_ members of the Red Lotus"  
Shenhua smirked and looked over her shoulder, observing the sky through the small window of her cell, "I didn't even know who the Red Lotus were until I was thrown in here and met you. Fair trials don't exist in the Earth Kingdom"  
Shao Jun smiled and looked up at the roof of the cell, "Innocent until proven guilty. Isn't that in the thing that you are writing?"  
Shenhua looked at Shao Jun with a smirk, "Oh? So you have read some of it?"  
"There's nothing else to read in here"  
"Gee, thanks"  
"You're welcome"

The two sat in silence for a while longer until Shao Jun suddenly remembered something,  
"Wait, I do remember hearing about something. It is just gossip, but it is Avatar gossip so you might be interested"  
Shenhua looked at her cellmate with dull interest, "Oh?"  
"Well, I remember one of the guards making an offhand remark about the Avatar's latest relationship!"  
Any semblance of interest in what Shao Jun wanted to say faded, "Why would I care about that?"  
"Because the Avatar is with a woman!"  
Shenhua's interest piqued, "Oh?"  
"Yeah, I heard some guards talking about how it is unnatural. Y'know, stuff like that"  
Shenhua's eyes widened and she grabbed the nearest pen.  
"What is it?" queried Shao Jun. Shenhua didn't respond, she haphazardly scribbled some writing on the nearest piece of paper. Once she was finished she enthusiastically passed it to Shao Jun, who grabbed it apprehensively.  
"No citizen of the Commonwealth will face discrimination or imprisonment based upon their sexual orientation" Shao Jun read aloud. She looked confused,  
"Why have you included that? Don't get me wrong, I agree with it, but it seems kind of tacked on"  
Shenhua chuckled, "It is a bargaining chip"  
"Hm?" Shao Jun mumbled as she looked at it closer, "I don't get it"  
Shenhua gave her a smug grin, "Well I do, and that's all that matters"  
Shao Jun sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I don't think I'll ever understand how your brain wor—"  
"Did you feel that?" asked Shenhua, interrupting Shao Jun.  
She looked at Shenhua quizzically, "No?"  
A rumble, louder than the one Shenhua felt before shook the room. Chips of wood and sawdust fell on the heads of the two women. Shao Jun sneered slightly and patted the dust off of her shoulder as she wandered over to the small window to see what was going on outside,  
"Shenhua!" she whispered loudly, calling her over. Shenhua briskly walked over to her and pressed her head against the window's bars. There was a massive crowd outside, trying to find a way over the moat. Some were yelling, some were throwing rocks and some were waving black flags; but all of them seemed angry.  
Shenhua looked over at her desk, and back at Shao Jun. She knew that if they were to escape, now would be as good a time as any. The guards were distracted, and despite the two not being benders, were capable of slipping out.

"Jun!" she hissed, and pointed towards the sides of the wooden bars. Shao Jun tensed a little and nodded, she knew what Shenhua was thinking. Shenhua grabbed her papers and stuffed them into her shirt. She took up position, as did Shao Jun, just as a prison guard was coming into view. He seemed to be alone, which suited them.

"Where are they?" he asked frantically. Normally he'd know that they were merely hiding, but the chaos was getting in the way of his better judgment. Shenhua recognised him, she knew that he was young, inexperienced and easy to trick. He walked over to their cell apprehensively, keys in hand. Shenhua looked at Shao Jun and nodded. With a fluid motion she grabbed the young guard's arms and pulled him into the bars,

"Shenhua! Grab his keys, I can't hold him forever!"

Shenhua crouched down and held his leg so that he couldn't kick her. They were lucky that they were in a wooden prison. Even the guard's couldn't earthbend. He had weapons, but his arms were pinned. He was helpless. In any other similar situation he'd have help, but his colleagues were busy pushing back the wave of people at the gate. She fiddled around his waist for a few seconds and heard the distinctive sound of rattling metal,  
"Got it!" she whispered excitedly, unhooking the chain. The guard looked at her, livid. He was unable to scream for help, Shao Jun had made sure to press his face against a bar so that his voice would be muffled. The lock was on the outside and Shenhua fumbled a little bit, trying to fit the key in properly. After a couple of nervous moments she heard a click. The muffled screams of the guard increased in intensity. Shenhua looked at Shao Jun and back at him. This was perhaps the most dangerous moment of their escape, moreso than catching the guy. She had an idea, "Try to hold him for a little longer Jun,"  
Shao Jun furrowed her brow, "Alright, but be quick. My arms are getting tired,"  
Shenhua took a deep breath and took a hold of the bottom of her pants. She tore off a piece, from her knee down. She was lucky that her clothes were made out of such shoddy material. She stood up immediately, wrapping it tightly around the arms of the guard. Shao Jun let go and smirked. The guard got ready to yell, but Shao Jun grabbed the knife from his waist and pressed it to his face. She pulled it away and made a 'shooshing' gesture with the knife. It was then that she got an idea. Doing what Shenhua did, she cut off a piece of her pant leg and wrapped it around the guard's head, keeping it pressed to the bars.

Shenhua looked at Shao Jun, "Those restraints look pretty weak, he could get out and warn his friends pretty easily,"  
Shao Jun looked at the guard and back at Shenhua, "I have an idea, come here," she walked over to the door and grabbed the last bar firmly, only two down from the guard. Shenhua did the same, "On the count of three, pull as hard as you can,"  
Shenhua immediately understood and nodded. And so, on three, the bars were ferociously opened. The guard followed, his legs trailing behind him. In the blink of an eye he stopped at the wall, his arms caught between the bars and said wall. The move was accentuated with a large crack, and the muffled screams of the now limp man. Shenhua winced, Shao Jun shrugged, "Typical upper-class soldier, cries at a broken arm,"  
Shenhua couldn't tell if she was being serious or not. It was hard to tell with Shao Jun.

She looked down the imposing wooden corridor, the darkness of it adding to the sense of foreboding that Shenhua felt. The only light entered through small windows, barely half a metre wide.

"Jun, let's go!"

And they ran, the background noise of angry civilians filling the air. The crashing and banging of boulders on wood shook the prison, and splintering wood as sharp as needles corralled them. The prison was a bland maze of identical corridors, broken up by the occasional cell. It made sense, if anybody managed to get out, they'd be too directionally challenged to escape. The monotony was broken by an open room. Most likely used as a staff lounge. There were multiple exits, and Shenhua had no idea which way to go. She never thought that she'd get this far. Shao Jun sauntered over to a set of drawers. She was far too calm for somebody breaking out of a prison,  
"What are you looking for?" Shenhua asked,  
"Maybe," Shao Jun answered as she started to rummage through endless papers, "Maybe there is a map here,"  
Shenhua grinned, "Good idea, I will keep watch."

* * *

The airship docked at the Fire Nation Capital's port after a journey that lasted a few hours. The door to the airship slowly opened and the ramp attached itself to the ground below.  
"Whoa" was all the Bolin could say. The Royal Plaza that once took the first thrust on the Day of Black Sun had been transformed since the War. Focus had shifted away from protecting the Caldera, to commerce. Row after row of tall buildings filled up the rectangular space and in the centre was a large public square, with a marketplace smack in the middle. Atop the cliffs surrounding the Plaza, the city sprawled in all directions. Mostly smaller buildings three to four stories high; the Fire Nation imposed a height limit in the capital. Buildings were not permitted to be taller than the Caldera, a huge, extinct volcano that contained the Royal Palace and government departments. Those who ran the Fire Nation worked within.

"No, no, no! That goes there!" shouted a recognisable voice in the distance. Everybody knew who it was, there was no mistaking it.  
"Varrick?" said Bolin, upon seeing his old acquaintance. Varrick turned around and laughed heartily when he saw the group.  
"Hey! Well if it isn't you guys! What are you all doing here in the Fire Nation?"  
"We could ask you the same question" Mako replied, deadpan.  
"The Fire Lord has commissioned me for some work! I am currently working on an amazing project!"  
"Oh yeah, what is it?" asked Bolin.  
"Trains... That travel in underground tunnels!" proclaimed Varrick with one hand on Bolin's shoulder, "I got the idea after Prince Wu told me that story about how he rescued those citizens by using badgermoles to tunnel away! I thought to myself, 'Wow! If I built rail _underground_ then we wouldn't have had that problem!'"  
"And Fire Lord Izumi liked that idea?" asked Bolin  
"Liked it?" Varrick replied, "She _loved_ it! Ya see kid, there is no room to build train tracks in the Fire Nation, unless we dig underground tunnels! Too many hills and buildings in the way!" Varrick proclaimed, pointing at the tall skyscrapers nearby.  
"Oh, I see" Bolin responded.  
"Is it just me, or do you always wear similar clothes to the people you're working for?" Korra said, pointing at the Fire Nation clothes that Varrick was wearing.  
"Well! It is as I always say, when in the Fire Nation, do as Firebenders do... Hang on, or was it when in the Metal Clan, do as Metalbenders do... I forget!"  
The group looked at each other, perplexed. Bolin shrugged,  
"Anyway! I was just as surprised as you guys when Fire Lord Izumi asked me to do this. Normally the Fire Nation is pretty savvy with these things. Did you know that they have their own mechs! They saw the ones that Republic City made, and they made their own! Without our help! They're pretty terrifying too, they remind me of spider-rats! Four legs and can climb up walls. Eugh"  
The mention of mechs piqued Asami's interest,  
"Wait, did you say m—"  
"Hey!" Varrick suddenly screamed, interrupting her and pointing at a construction worker. He stomped off without saying anything to the group.  
"Is it just me, or does he pop up wherever we go?" asked Asami  
"Nope. He actually does" Korra replied, unamused.  
"It is like he has this weird sixth sense that tells him where we're going to be" added Mako,  
"Oh come on guys, Varrick isn't that bad" Bolin chimed in, to which the rest of the group gave irritated expressions.  
"Avatar Korra?" said somebody with an unfamiliar voice. She turned around to see a man who looked to be in his mid-thirties, "I am Ambassador Li Xiauthi, but please, call me Xiauthi. Now, if you would kindly follow me," he gestured towards two satomobiles. Korra, Asami, Bolin and Mako sat in one, whilst Raiko, Tenzin, Xiauthi and Wu sat in the other.  
"This isn't a Future Industries satomobile" noted Asami who was closely observing the interior of the vehicle.  
"Well Varrick did say that the Fire Nation is savvy about these things. It isn't hard to believe that they've made their own" Korra said.  
After a half-hour drive the satomobile stopped and the doors were opened from the outside.  
"Whoa" Bolin said upon seeing the huge palace. The area that it occupied wasn't as large as the Earth Kingdom's palace, however the Fire Nation's was taller, and arguably more ornate from the outside.  
"I apologise for making you get off at the port, but there isn't a whole lot of space here for an airship to dock" Xiauthi said, stepping out of the other satomobile.  
"That's fine" Korra assured him.  
"Now this is a palace!" proclaimed Wu.  
Out of the corner of her eye Korra noticed a familiar face, "Lord Zuko" she said with a smile and a bow, which Zuko returned.  
"It is good to see you Avatar Korra, and of course all of your friends as well"  
Zuko's train of thought was broken when he noticed Korra and Asami holding hands. He smiled and gave a little chuckle,  
"It is nice to see that you've found somebody Korra. Aang once told me that my grandfather, Avatar Roku claimed that being the Avatar doesn't hurt your chances with the ladies. Kind of funny in hindsight is it not?"  
Korra and Asami smiled and looked each other in the eyes. Zuko gave a friendly smile, reminded of the relationship between Aang and Katara.  
"If you would all follow me" Xiauthi said politely, interrupting Zuko's reminiscence.  
The group followed Xiauthi to a lovely house not far from the palace. The interior was filled with elegant carvings of dragons and lavish orange and red embroidery on the carpets. On the walls were detailed paintings of landscapes found throughout the Fire Nation, most of which had borders decorated with rubies and other red, orange and yellow gemstones.  
"This is amazing" Korra said, observing the beautiful room.  
"Korra. I am sorry to drag you away so soon, but we have to leave now" said Zuko. He also motioned for Wu, Raiko and Tenzin to follow him.

* * *

"Jun, have you found anything?" Shenhua asked quietly, trying not to draw attention to herself.

Shao Jun clicked her tongue in frustration, "No, just records and other useless shit,"  
Shenhua was disappointed, but just one setback wasn't going to stop her from getting out. She motioned for Shao Jun to follow her. Her companion complied, and they were off, down one of the hallways, with no idea on where to go. Freedom was so close that she could taste it, but Shenhua knew that anything could happen, and as though the universe was reading her thoughts, a group of guards intercepted them in a pincer movement.

"You have nowhere to run," the head guard said, distinguished by his more detailed clothing. They must have been watching her and Shao Jun, waiting for the perfect moment.

"Drop the knife!" the lower ranked guard next to him shouted towards Shao Jun. She nodded and put the knife on the ground. They were finished, nothing short of divine intervention could save them now. They looked at each other as though they both understood. They are going to be executed. Suddenly, as Shenhua was beginning to accept her fate, the building started to shake. The guards looked at each other with concerned expressions, and the roof caved in on the group in front of them, leaving a gaping hole above them. The group behind them hesitated, unsure of what to make of the situation. Shao Jun ran, jumping through the hole without breaking so much as a sweat.  
"Jun!" Shenhua shouted, "Come on!" Shao Jun snapped back.

Shenhua, without hesitation jumped up, with far less grace than her friend, but up on to the roof nevertheless. Shao Jun was already a couple of metres ahead, and Shenhua tried her hardest to catch up,  
"Shenhua, I don't mean to alarm you, but, when that roof caved in, I was thinking about woodbending,"  
She was unsure about how to approach that statement, she could barely talk, this was the most she had ran in three years. So she just let it go, ignoring the boulder that skidded across the roof, causing the collapse. Both were just happy to get some fresh air.

The triangular shape of the roof made it very hard to run. Shenhua constantly had the feeling that she was going to fall to her death. Below them to one side was a massive courtyard. They had spent most of their outdoor time there. To their immediate right was a wall, around three metres higher than their roof. Atop of it was a walkway where guards patrolled. Ahead was one of the guard towers, that's where they were heading, but there was no way up, and they were still being chased.

Upon reaching the tower, they looked at each other,  
"Here," Shao Jun said, knelt down, her hands cradled, "I will boost you up!" Shenhua stepped onto her hands, and grabbed the edge of the tower. It was a metre or so taller than the wall to their right. She managed to pull herself up alright, but it took some effort. She leaned over the wooden railing and offered her hand to Shao Jun,  
"Jun! Grab my hand!" Shao Jun grabbed it, and Shenhua immediately lurched forward. She didn't have as much upper body strength as Shao Jun did. She pulled, and Shao Jun used the wall of the tower to walk upwards. It worked out fairly well, until one of the guards behind them fired an arrow that went straight through Shao Jun's leg. She screamed, but quickly swallowed it and tried to move up the tower with one leg. Shenhua mustered all of her strength and barely managed to pull Shao Jun over the edge. She fell on top of Shenhua, but quickly rolled over. The arrow had gone right through her calf, and the tip of the arrow was dripping blood.

"Oh god, oh god, should I pull it out?" Shenhua asked, panicked. Shao Jun grabbed her face with her hands,  
"If you so much as attempt to pull that arrow out, I will kill you,"  
"Well, what should I do then?" Shenhua responded frantically,  
Shao Jun let go of Shenhua's face, "Keep it in, if you remove it now, I will bleed out, and my leg could become infected. I'd rather keep all of my limbs intact. Besides, Earth Kingdom soldiers and guards coat their arrows in wax, makes them harder to pull out. So, just break a little bit off of either end, so it isn't as obtrusive,"  
Shenhua took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Okay," she grabbed the end with the fletching and snapped off around half of it. Shao Jun wasn't lying, Shenhua could feel the wax. She shook her head and broke off the tip,  
"Alright," Shao Jun said, "Now, can you tear off a sleeve or something?"  
Shenhua didn't respond, at this point, she was just doing whatever Shao Jun said.  
"Just drape it around the entry and exit points a little. Not too tightly okay?"  
Shenhua took another deep breath. She trusted Shao Jun's judgment in this situation. She wasn't entirely sure of her backstory, just that she was a soldier. Whenever she would ask for specifics, Shao Jun would dodge the question spectacularly. Shenhua wrapped the cloth around the arrow. Loose enough to be comfortable, but tightly enough to not fall off. The procedure lasted barely a minute, but it felt like an hour to Shenhua. Shao Jun smiled, relieved,  
"Good job,"

However, there was no time to pat each other on the back, the guards had reached the tower, and were starting to climb.

"Can you walk?" Shenhua asked. Shao Jun stood up groggily and winced, only lightly pressing on her injured leg, "I will try."

Shenhua looked over the edge and into the moat. It was too high, there was no way that they could survive a jump like that, even into water. There were roofs of houses fairly close by, but there was no way that either could jump that far, Shao Jun especially.  
Shenhua looked around with barely-contained urgency, and saw a rope in the corner. She let out a pained sigh and grabbed it. Shao Jun looked at her, wide-eyed, "Look, I may have a 'devil may care' attitude about life or death situations, but not even I can do that, especially with my leg,"  
Shenhua started tying the rope to a small piece of wood that made up a part of a pulley system, just on the outside of the tower, "You won't have to, trust me,"

She tugged it a few times to make sure it was secure, and breathed heavily a few times. With a small countdown, she swung towards the closest building. She tripped upon landing, and almost lost the rope, but she barely managed to keep a hold of it. She let out a sigh of relief and noticed a small chimney. She tied her end to that, and could tell that Shao Jun had figured her out. Using her knife she cut a piece of her sleeve, and used it to zip-line down the rope. Shenhua clasped her hands together, praying that it would work. It was then that she saw the guards, cutting the rope,  
"Jun!" she screamed. Shao Jun looked over her shoulder and groaned. The rope on the guard's end was cut loose and Shao Jun careened into the stone wall of the house, and fell with a thud on the ground.

Shenhua gasped, and immediately got down from the roof, running towards Shao Jun as quickly as she could. She peered through some old boxes near the side of the house and found her, gasping for air,  
"Come on Jun," she said, grabbing her arm, and helping her walk,  
Shao Jun looked at her and smiled, "We made it,"  
Shenhua grinned, "Yeah, we did, but they'll be looking for us you know?" The sense of accomplishment that she felt hadn't overcome the gravity of the situation. She knew that things weren't going to be easy.  
"Wher—," Shao Jun started asking, before a bloody cough interrupted her.  
"It's alright," Shenhua replied, reassuring her, "I know where we can go. I don't know if I will be welcomed back, but, it's worth a try."  
She looked down at Shao Jun's leg to see if everything was still in order,

"But let's get you to a doctor first."

* * *

The palace's interior was characterised by a high roof, contrasted with fairly narrow corridors, especially compared to the palace in Ba Sing Se. The walls were made up of shiny black tiles with gold accents, and along the floor was a soft red carpet. Korra found it pleasant, akin to walking on a cloud. Flanking the carpet were imposing black pillars every twenty or so metres. Golden dragons twisted, and turned around them, hugging them tightly. Korra, curious about something felt one, and her fingers moved up and down as they traveled along the scales. She was right, the scales were slightly raised, a nice touch. The eyes were also actual rubies, probably worth a fortune. Just above her head were glowing red lights that doubled as candelabrum. She looked at Tenzin,

"I gotta say, compared to the Earth Kingdom Palace, this place is uhm,"  
"Intimidating?" Tenzin finished.  
"Yeah, something like that"  
"The Fire Nation has always had an, interesting aesthetic."

Tenzin was right, it was intimidating. Korra could only imagine what it would be like for somebody walking down these halls as an enemy. However, despite that, Korra could see the beauty in the interior design. The black tiles were quite reflective and gave off a clean, classy look. The carpet contrasted nicely with the black, and the golden trimming was quite eye-catching. In fact, on closer inspection it even had rubies, sapphires, silver and other jewels etched into it. It was easy to see that the Fire Nation was wealthy. A nation without money couldn't afford this kind of luxury. Granted, some of that capital was probably earned through, violent means.

At the end of the hall was a red curtain with two guards standing alongside it. They were the Fire Lord's personal guard, and still wore traditional uniforms, even though the army had switched to simpler clothing. It did make them stand out though, and they did look slightly more threatening than normal Fire Nation troops. Upon seeing Zuko they bowed, fist in palm and opened the curtain for the group. Korra smirked, she felt like a VIP. Just ahead was a large red door, with a huge Fire Nation insignia painted upon it. Two more guards stood watch, and just like those before, bowed upon seeing Zuko. They grabbed the handles and pulled, revealing the throne room.

It was far brighter than the halls from before, and unlike before, the floor was made up of glazed wooden floorboards. Korra did wonder who made that design choice. This was a country where people could create fire out of thin air after all. Nevertheless much of the floor was taken up by a red carpet, with a black pattern embossed upon it. Much like before, flanking the carpet were pillars, however, these ones were red. Although the gold, serpent-like pattern still twisted around them. At the other end of the room was a small set of stairs, leading up to a fairly unassuming throne made up of three seats. The tallest being in the middle, and no doubt reserved for the Fire Lord. Behind the throne was the image of a golden dragon, staring Korra straight in the eyes. All in all, it was smaller than the Earth Kingdom's throne room, but it was just as awe-inspiring.

Just in front of the small staircase was a table with a map of the Earth Kingdom upon it. Sitting around it was Fire Lord Izumi, Desna, Eska and Tonraq, who had gotten there a few hours earlier.

"Avatar Korra, Welcome" Izumi said warmly, offering her a seat close by, just across from where Zuko would sit.  
"President Raiko" she said flatly with a slight nod. The two didn't get along, ever since Izumi wouldn't partake in an invasion of the Earth Kingdom to stop Kuvira. Raiko still resented her for it, and Izumi didn't appreciate Raiko not accepting her reasons.

Everybody took their seats and the ensuing awkward silence was broken by Raiko himself.  
"Okay, Prince Wu's insistence on abolishing the monarchy has put us in a difficult position. We have to work out how exactly we are going to go about establishing a new government."  
"We need to figure this out soon. I don't think that the citizens of the Earth Kingdom really appreciate being governed by advisors from the other nations" added Tonraq.  
"I still don't think that transitioning from a monarchy so soon is a good idea. The Earth Kingdom, first and foremost needs stability. Once the country has returned to normal then we can have a serious discussion" Raiko retorted.

Tenzin challenged Raiko, "The Earth Kingdom is already stable, the challenge will be proving to the people that their new government is legitimate,"

Izumi sighed and adjusted her glasses, "Are you sure that you don't want to be king, Prince Wu? We could set up a similar system to the one we have here in the Fire Nation, where people elect leaders, but they still have a monarch,"  
"I agree with Fire Lord Izumi" Raiko added, "For the moment that seems like the most logical option."  
A silence crept over the room, everybody looked at Wu, who groaned loudly,

"Look, I don't want to be Earth King, alright. And I don't want a monarchy for my nation. That's the one thing that I actually agreed with Kuvira on," he said frankly, surprising everyone with his forwardness,

Raiko pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration,  
"We could copy the United Republic. We were able to set up a democracy fairly simply. Let's just copy the process,"

"Yes, but the Earth Kingdom is nothing like the United Republic" Tenzin retorted, "For one, it is much larger, and it is also broken up into states, each with their own leaders,"

"Tenzin is correct," Zuko added, "Regionalism is strong in the Earth Kingdom. Different states have different customs, languages and traditions. For example, how can we ask the people of Kyoshi Island to answer to a single person in Ba Sing Se, even if they are elected? They don't even speak the same tongue."

Raiko scowled, "Well unfortunately it is the only example we have,"  
"Then let's create another example," Tenzin replied irritably,  
"And how would we go about doing that?"

The tension between Raiko and Tenzin was palpable, and a screaming match seemed to be where the meeting was heading, until Zuko, getting increasingly annoyed, banged his fist on the table. Everybody took notice. Zuko demanded respect, and people tended to give it to him.

"I think we should ask the Avatar what she thinks. Korra. What do you think the best solution is?"  
Korra looked down at the map of the Earth Kingdom, clearly thinking about her answer. She looked up at her Father, who smiled lightly at her, as if he knew what she was thinking,  
"I had to watch as the Northern Water Tribe tried to enforce their way of life on us. We didn't feel like we should be governed by the North directly. What Zuko said is right. I am not suggesting that every state should be independent, a strong Earth Kingdom is important, but we have to respect that the situation there is completely different,"  
Zuko smiled and nodded in agreement,  
"The Earth Kingdom needs to figure out what's best for itself. We can help, but jumping in and trying to mould them into something that _we_ want isn't right. _They_ have to want it too."

"I'm with the avatar here" Prince Wu chimed in, "We can use the United Republic as an example, but we'll need to help the Earth Kingdom find its own way,"  
Izumi removed her glasses and rubbed her temples, "It will be hard, but I am willing to trust the avatar, and, my father's judgment. In the meantime, I trust that the Water Tribe troops are ready to be dispatched to Ba Sing Se?"  
Tonraq, Desna and Eska nodded.

"What about the Fire Nation?" Raiko asked.  
Izumi adjusted her glasses, "My answer is much the same as it was when it came to Kuvira, President Raiko. I am happy for my advisors to remain in Ba Sing Se, but my army remains here. Fire Nation troops marching through the Earth Kingdom will send the wrong message,"  
Raiko sighed, obviously frustrated, but let it be.

Suddenly the doors to the throne room swung open and Li Xiauthi stormed in. Izumi stood up, clearly aggravated at the interruption.  
"What is it Li? We're in a meeting!"  
"I am sorry Fire Lord, but I have some urgent news. The Great Wood Prison has been stormed by angry citizens. Two of the prisoners have escaped and items such as materials and weapons have been stolen"  
"Oh no" said Tenzin who looked worried.  
"What's the 'Great Wood Prison'?" asked Korra.  
"After you were poisoned we actively hunted down Earth Kingdom members of the Red Lotus. That prison was where we put them" answered Raiko.  
"This is very unsettling" lamented Izumi, resting her chin on her interlocked fingers.  
"Are we sure that those citizens didn't purposefully break them out?" Zuko added.

Xiauthi looked at his notes once more, "No, there appears to be no connection,"  
"Regardless, they escaped, which is concerning," Tonraq said.  
"Who were the prisoners that escaped?" asked Tenzin.  
Xiauthi reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper, "Uh, Shao Jun and Shenhua,"  
Raiko's ears pricked at the mention of Shenhua, Tenzin was aware, and shot him a sideways stare, which didn't escape Korra's attention. Shao Jun didn't elicit any particular response.  
"I think that we need to go to Ba Sing Se" Korra stated assertively. Everybody else agreed.


End file.
